


One Last Night

by PictureMeBroken



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Still, This Is Sad, hanchul makes me sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PictureMeBroken/pseuds/PictureMeBroken
Summary: All they needed was one last night to be together and happy.
Relationships: Han Geng | Hankyung/Kim Heechul
Kudos: 5





	One Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Another repost from my old AFF account. I remember I was inspired to write this by Han Geng's song Heartbreak Notebook though this has nothing to do with the song itself.

In the streets of Seoul, life is bustling. People are rushing to get to work, school, a meeting, home, or just rushing. It’s a busy atmosphere, one that causes people to pass by the small coffee shop without pause, never noticing the small scene between the business’s occupants.

There’s silence inside, only broken by the quiet ‘chink’ of glass cups meeting wooden table top as the two men drink their coffee. They both know what needs to be said, but it’s so much easier if they both ignore it, just let it pass like the cars speeding past the window beside them. But they can’t. Because the situation is real, and it’s going to change them both forever.

“I’m sorry,” The younger says finally, unable to meet his lover’s gaze in that moment as it all comes into perspective at last. This is it for them. The decision’s already been made and there’s no going back, no matter how much he may want to. He’s not ready, he realizes as his foot brushes the other male’s. He’s not ready to leave the city that had grown to be a second home. He’s not ready to give up on something he worked so hard for. He’s not ready to tell the man in front of him that no matter how much he loves him, he just can’t stay. “I…” The words stick in his throat and he takes a sip of coffee in the hopes that it will make this easier. But it doesn’t. Nothing can make it better. “I’m leaving.” Silence reigns supreme once more before the elder sighs.

“For how long?” That one sentence is enough to halt his breathing. How can he look the man that had come to mean so much to him in the eyes and tell him that he won’t be coming back this time? He takes another sip of his drink, the bitter liquid cold from sitting with them for so long.

“It’s for good this time,” He forces out, glancing up to see his lover’s face. His expression is blank, but the truth is there in his eyes for a split second before he hides it: he already knew the answer. And that’s what hurts the most, he thinks as they walk back to building they called home, the hand gripping his like ice from the winter air, the fact that he’s already accepted it because there’s nothing either of them can do.

“When are you leaving?” The elder asks as they lie in bed that night, holding each other for the last time. He doesn’t want to answer, he wants to hold onto his love and say that he’ll never leave, that it was all a lie and that he’ll endure all of the pain just to be with him, but he couldn’t. The lawsuit had already been filed and it was too late to back out.

“In the morning,” He sighs, clutching the elder closer to him and inhaling the scent that had become so routine in his life.

“Will you be here when I wake up?” His voice is steady, but his body shudders with the force of the sobs he’s suppressing.

“Heechul,” He begins, wishing he had the words to comfort him.

“I’ll take that as a no.” Heechul turns to face him, eyes glossy as he strokes the younger man’s cheek. “Can I have one last kiss goodbye, Hannie?” HanGeng nods, leaning in to nuzzle the elder’s cheek before capturing his lips. The kiss is forlorn, both men pouring all the words that got lost between them into the movement of their mouths against each other.

_‘I’ll always be here for you,’_

_‘I’ll never forget you,’_

_‘I love you,’_

All of the words that they couldn’t say flowed between them easily. They didn’t need words to understand each other; they never had. All they needed was one last night to be together and happy. And that’s what they got.

One last night. 


End file.
